El amor lo cambia todo
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post Joy y algo de The Itch y hasta Last Resort...cuando las cosas eran UST y amor...Huddy&other characters. House y Cuddy afrontan el beso de "Joy" de otra manera...


**EL AMOR LO CAMBIA TODO.**

**(love changes everything)**

**Disclaimer: No, no y no! Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mente de David Shore&Co. Creadores de la serie House MD. Yo solo escribo para distraer, espero conseguirlo. Viva Huddy!**

**Nota: FF post Joy.**

Él la besó. No importaban las consecuencias, lo que perdían o ganaban al besarse. Solo era una cuestión de necesidad mutua. Eran ellos, siempre lo habían sido, siempre lo serian. Esto no cambiaría nada a no ser que ellos quisieran que cambiase.

Podían seguir como amigos, como amantes, como almas gemelas o opuestos que solo necesitan complementarse...pero ahora sabían en lo más hondo de su ser, que se habían querido. Y que quizás, debajo de todo ese orgullo y también miedo, se querían desde hacia tiempo.

No era ningún mal sueño, pero si estaban aterrorizados. A poder conseguir la felicidad, miedo a que lo que más deseaban conseguir se rompiese al intentarlo.

Él había perdido una vez a su amor...no quería más rechazos, no sabia si era capaz de querer a alguien más de lo que ya se quería a si mismo. Ella por su parte, tenia miedo a cualquier relación que no fuese con él. "Todo lo demás en el mundo no existía cuando hablaba con él". Esa frase la dijo uno de sus pretendientes...que más pruebas necesitaba? Le quería solo a él y eso comportaba muchos problemas: no ser correspondida, él no era un tipo fácil, en ningún aspecto.

Ahora lo más importante de averiguar era el porqué de ese beso. Él lo empezó y ella, como no, le correspondió con toda su alma. Y hubiese seguido, estaba segura, aunque eso le costase volver a la relación de siempre con él. Pero el aire era necesario y debía romper un instante el beso. Ese instante que odió a cada segundo que veía sus labios más lejos de los de ella.

Ahora, se veía delante de su despacho, esperando que él la mirase, esperando una mirada que no tuviese frialdad, esperando que no se hiciese el desmemoriado...La miró por fin, pero sus ojos bajaron al suelo precipitadamente. Arrepentimiento era el primer síntoma?

Le esperó fuera y él salió dejando a su equipo en vilo.

- Qué es esto? - rehuía de todo, se dio cuenta-

Le tendió un expediente.

- Míralo...espero que nadie de ahí dentro sepa de que estamos hablando...la otra noche...

- Olvídalo. - por un momento se le quebró el aliento-.

- ...Se que esto es raro...pero necesitamos hablar.

- La palabra raro nos indica que no tenemos que hablar sobre cosas.- llegó la hora del filósofo-.

- Yo estaba dolida porque el proceso de adopción no había salido bien...y tu...en realidad mostraste tu lado humano por un momento, por eso nos besamos. Solo te quería dar las gracias por no restregarlo...

- De nada. -él miraba a todas partes menos a ella...-

- Cuando quieras dejar de besar, estaré ahí para ti.

Y entonces como si nada, sin darle ninguna importancia, vuelve hacia dentro y Cuddy se resigna a suspirar y a aceptar que él no cambiará por ella, no ahora. Pero sabia que le esperaría.

El día se le fue torciendo a medida que intentaba volver al mundo de la administración de ese caos de hospital. Caos normalmente provocado por House. Era normal tener la cabeza en todas partes menos donde debería estar...ella se comprendía a si misma, no tenia a nadie más para justificarle su comportamiento. O eso pensaba...

Al final del día recibió una visita inesperada. Entrando como siempre de golpe.

- La administración está dormida hoy? O alguien te ha dado cierta pastilla? Porque yo también quiero.

- Qué dices?

- ...te he estado observando. No quiero que lo que pasó te tenga en otro sitio que no sea este. No eres competente cuando te traes los problemas de casa o íntimos al trabajo y...

- cállate! - le gritó sabiendo que todo lo que le decía era verdad y él era uno de sus principales dolores-. A ti no te puedo dejar en casa, ah no! Que trabajas aquí también!- asaltó Cuddy con el sarcasmo que había aprendido a utilizar gracias a él-.

- Insinúas que yo soy tu problema?

- No era una insinuación.

- ... Sea lo que sea, debes firmarme el papel que 13 te trajo hace...-mira el reloj- 10 minutos. El paciente podría estar muerto ya gracias a tu diligencia administrativa.

- No puedo aceptar que le abras la cabeza sin justificación medica House ya lo sabes.

- Oh venga! Sabes que al final yo tendré razón y si no le abro el melón morirá.

- Sabes que yo soy la jefa y que si tu fallas yo me llevo el palo. Aunque mi puesto de trabajo te importe lo más mínimo como todo lo demás...-pausa- yo...lo valoro. - dirigió su mirada a los papeles y se llevó la taza de té a los labios-.

- Muy bien...tendrás tu justificación.

- Bien pues date prisa si no quieres que tu paciente muera. - su tono ya era tan repelente como el de él-.

Se fue dando un portazo, tal como había entrado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que las cosas entre ellos seguían igual. Y que un beso, aunque tuviese amor, no iba a cambiar su carácter.

Tenia una justificación, claro que la tenia desde el principio; pero quería probarla una vez más. Fue al despacho de Wilson a por el papel que había dejado a posta olvidado encima del sofá.

- Te olvidabas de algo? -dijo su amigo levantando una ceja en dirección al sofá-.

- Sip. -lo cogió y le miró intentando formar una frase que sonase lo menos preocupada posible para evitar burlas-. Oye...yo...

- Has hablado con Cuddy de lo que te dije?

- Qué!

Wilson le había dicho que probase de salir con ella después de saber del beso de su compañero con la que él creía, la pareja ideal para él.

- Vamos, sé que Cuddy te gusta y que si salieras con ella te darías cuenta de que siempre...

- oh! Venga ya, es Cuddy! Solo la besé para notar ese par de razones restregándose contra mi...

- House, no te creo. Creo que eso no se lo tragaría ni...Foreman.

- ...estás atontado. La pérdida de tu novia te ha dejado casamentero para siempre. Deberíamos empezar a llevarte de putas.

- ...vete ya anda.

House iba a abrir la puerta con la pregunta aún en vilo dando vueltas en su cabeza. Llevaba así todo el día. Al final lo soltó.

- Si eres tan listo..que crees que debería decirle?

- Primero ten claro que significó ese beso para ti. Luego ya hablaremos...

- Vale, vale...fue...un beso.

- lo hiciste por compasión?

House le echó una mirada de "por supuesto que no"

- Desde cuando soy mister compasión?

- ...entonces admites que querías besarla no?

House abrió un poco los ojos, frunció el ceño y le miró.

- ...

- Lo sabia. No hace falta que digas nada más.

- ...bueno, dime que le digo.

- queda con ella. No me has dicho que quería hablar contigo?

- Si pero...ella seguro que lo ve como un beso de necesidad ya me lo dijo.

- Tu queda con ella, lo demás vendrá solo. Por desgracia os conozco demasiado bien a los dos. Bueno...-viendo la cara de House- a ti más claro, no empieces a pensar cosas que no son.

House le sonrió y se fue de nuevo al despacho de Cuddy con la hoja en la mano. Se la plantó en frente de sus narices para incordiarla.

- De momento veo de lejos, gracias.- dijo cogiendo la hoja secamente. La empezó a leer rápidamente y le miró-. Esta bien, pero podías habérmela enseñado desde un principio.

Le había pillado.- Te he visto varias veces mirándome a escondidas...que pretendes?

- yo?...

- si, tu. House somos adultos, podemos hablar de lo que pasó como adultos. No hace falta que me espíes como un niño pequeño.

- ...es solo que no sé que hacer en esta situación Cuddy. Tu...y yo no somos iguales. Lo estabas pasando mal y yo...me di cuenta de que no me había portado bien contigo.

Tu siempre has estado ahí cuando yo la he cagado y no había sabido ver que tu también necesitabas a alguien. Por eso te besé.

- por compasión?

- ...No. ...No lo sé...

Cuddy agachó la cabeza. El mínimo de esperanza que las palabras de House le habían proporcionada, se esfumaron con la última frase.

- Te agradezco que lo hicieras, sea por el motivo que fuere.

- Me correspondiste. -lo dijo de golpe, rápido, para no darse tiempo a arrepentirse-.

- ...si. -se arrepintió-. Yo...también necesitaba...-no sabia como terminar-.

- Bueno, ahora ya esta todo aclarado, voy a trabajar.

Se fue por donde había venido, no se había aclarado nada. Es más, ahora todo estaba más complicado de lo que esperaban. Y House tuvo que irse sin mirar a tras porque veía que a cada mirada que cruzaba con ella sentía más ganas de volverla a abrazar como la noche anterior. Tenia miedo.

Wilson había jugado "sucio" sabia que su amigo no era capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo al amor. Así que intentó ponerle las cosas del modo que a él le gustaban: complicadas.

Fue al despacho de Cuddy y le dijo de la forma más creíble que pudo que: siempre había sentido cosas por ella.

Cuddy no se lo creyó. No ahora, sabiendo que Wilson era la persona número 1 a quien House le habría contado su beso. Todo era una estratagema de Wilson, pero no sabia porque lo hacia, a parte claro esta, de para fastidiar a House.

Cuddy le miró compasiva, intentando descifrar cual era el propósito final de aquella interpretación. Todo terminó con un: quedamos para comer.

Ella quería saber más y él creía haber conseguido el primer paso de su plan: hacer ver a House que podría perderla por culpa de otro que se le adelantase.

Su amigo no se había ido del hospital antes de asegurarse de que House supiese que se iba a comer fuera, mostrándose misterioso respecto a con quien había quedado. Eso le inquietó como era de esperar. Así que a los pocos minutos de salir de su despacho, House fue a inspeccionar la salida del hospital, encontrándose de casualidad con que el despacho de Cuddy estaba vacío. Se acercó a la enfermera más cercana de la zona y le preguntó:

- Has visto a la jefa?

- Se ha ido a comer.

- a comer?...-se le encendió la bombilla-. Iba con el doctor Wilson?

- Si, creo que si.

House se quedó mirando a la enfermera unos segundos y después reaccionó. Se podía saber que estaba haciendo el idiota de Wilson?, pensó. Ya era demasiado tarde para seguirles la pista, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que su amigo volviese de la comida para matarle.

A la vuelta, Wilson fue a su despacho sin molestarse a pasar por el de House. Conociéndole ya sabría que había ido a comer con Cuddy y sabia que él solito vendría a verle a su despacho. Al abrir la puerta ya se lo encontró ahí, sentado en su silla.

- House?

- Wilson?

- Que haces?

- Has disfrutado de tu última cena?

- será comida...

- has ido con ella.

- si. Son cosas que hacemos los amigos, sabes?

- Ya claro, justo ahora que sabes que la besé.

- LA besaste? Vaya vaya, ahora nos volvemos posesivos? Creía que había sido un beso entre ambos, no que fueras tu el que lo emperezaras...

m.i.e.r.d.a., pensó House.

- Que quieres conseguir con esto? Que pierda el culo por ella?

- Tu sabrás...

- De que habéis hablado?-se estaba empezando a irritar-.

- Porque no se lo preguntas a ella?

- Porque te lo estoy preguntando a ti!

- cálmate, solo ha sido una comida.

House le miraba intentando descifrar algo.

- Ahora piensa House, que el que ha ido a comer con ella he sido yo. Imagina que es otro, llega otro y se lleva a comer a Cuddy, al día siguiente a cenar...al cabo de la semana se acuesta con ella y va pasando el tiempo...deciden vivir juntos y ...

- Oh cállate.

- Si, pero se realista. Sal con ella, si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de que tu...

- déjalo.

- tienes un problema House.

- ...

Se marchó sin saber qué pensar.

Lo que quedaba de jornada pasó más lenta de lo habitual. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Se había transformado en Cuddy. No podía centrarse ni 5 minutos seguidos en ningún caso. Así que salió del hospital cabreado consigo mismo por no saber evitar dejar de pensar en Cuddy y su beso.

Una vez en su casa pensó en que lo mejor era hablar con ella desde la distancia, la llamaría por teléfono.

La llamó y colgó al oír la primera señal. Respiró hondo, pensó un segundo más y volvió a marcar. Sonaba...y nadie respondía. Colgó cuando saltó el contestador.

Miró la hora en su reloj, ella debería estar en casa hacia por lo menos 1 hora. Se extrañó.

Volvió a llamarla y sucedió lo mismo, nadie contestaba. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que la llamó. Marcaba la re-llamada por inercia. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tiró el inalámbrico a la otra punta del sofá y cerró los ojos.

Salió de su apartamento.

Cuddy estaba en su casa, mirando todavía el teléfono, pensando:

House sabe que comí con Wilson, Wilson consiguió despertar los celos en él. Ahora quiere asegurarse de que yo no le soy infiel con nadie. Espera, yo no puedo serle infiel. Yo no estoy con él.

Al cabo de un rato decidió sentarse al sofá a leer un rato para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar ni en él ni en Joy. Lo que ella no sabia era que un House con mirada preocupada e inquietante la miraba desde la ventana del porche. House intentaba verla como siempre lo había hecho: su amiga, su jefa, con la que se reía y compartía teorías ocasionalmente. Ahora un beso había cambiado algo, un sentimiento que ocultaba siempre volvía a aparecer en su vida: el amor. Ya no podía seguir negándoselo más. Pero su orgullo quizás si se lo ocultaría a ella. No se atrevía a decírselo.

Cuddy notó la presencia de alguien y miró por la ventana. Se asustó por un momento al ver a un hombre ahí fuera, mirándola fijamente. Al darse cuenta de quien era se extrañó y fue en dirección a la puerta.

- Qué haces aquí House?

- yo...no me cogias el teléfono.

- Y desde cuando haces visitas personalizadas a la gente que no te coge el teléfono?

- muy graciosa...

Cuddy aún esperaba una respuesta.

- Qué hacías?

- Estaba en la ducha...-mintió- no oí las llamadas.

- ya...

- Que querías?

- como?

- que para que me llamabas House.

- ah...para saber si estabas en casa.

- y...?

- Te importa si paso?

- No, pasa...-le cerró la puerta detrás de él- Hace frío fuera.

House fue hasta el sofá donde estaba ella y se sentó mirando de reojo los papeles que habían encima de la mesa.

- trabajando?

- no...solo repasaba unos documentos...

-...donantes?

- no, ya te dije que no iba a repetir nada de eso. -dijo dolida-.

- Siempre puedes pensártelo de nuevo. Yo...mantengo lo que te dije Cuddy. Serias una buena madre.

Cuddy parpadeó ligeramente aceptando sus palabras. Sabia que decía la verdad, sabia que aquel día en la ducha le dijo que seria una mala madre porque sabia que ese era su punto débil. No porque en realidad lo pensase. En el fondo House, siempre había sido un amigo.

- Quieres tomar algo? He hecho té...

- Gracias.

Cuddy fue a la cocina y sirvió una taza para él. Volvió y se sentó a su lado. House cogió la taza con ambas manos, su mirada la evadía constantemente.

- has venido para algo en especial? -dijo con algo de esperanza-.

- la verdad...no lo sé.

Cuddy de algún modo se contentó con aquella respuesta. Al menos no era un no rotundo.

- Si te preguntase porque me besaste, rompería el encanto?

House la miró de golpe un instante y tragó saliva.

- fue un impulso.

- y por eso estas aquí.

- no...yo...

- no lo evites House. Pasó, nos besamos. Ahora falta buscar el porqué.

- no todo tiene que tener un porque sabes?

- esperaba que esto si lo tuviera.

House no respondió. Sabia que lo tenia, su lado humano le pedía a gritos que la besara de nuevo, que era lo que más necesitaba y lo que más le gustaba hacer con ella. Su otro lado tenia miedo, era un cobarde.

Tomó un sorbo de té.

- Debería irme.

- ...no.

House la miró. Ella miraba al vacío cuando respondió rotundamente a eso. Creía que lo había dicho mentalmente, pero por la cara de House resultaba evidente que no.

- quiero decir...que puedes quedarte si quieres.

House la miró de nuevo y comprendió que necesitaba volver a abrazarla como la noche anterior. Dejó la taza en la mesita y la miró hasta que su cuerpo descendió y sus brazos la rodearon.

Permaneció unos segundos abrazándola cuando notó como ella hacia lo mismo y unía sus manos a cada lado de su torso. Era una sensación que le gustaba profundamente.

- Gracias por todo. -dijo Cuddy en un hilo de voz al lado de su oído. Los pelos de la nuca de House se erizaron involuntariamente al oír su voz-.

- No me las des. -le correspondió él con el mismo tono de voz-.

El abrazo se hizo más profundo cuando ambos empezaron a relajarse en los brazos del otro, a oler el aroma del otro, al escucharse los latidos se sus corazones, eran tan solo uno.

Cuddy tomó las riendas esta vez y se separó un poco para poder encontrar los labios de House. Se acercó con cautela de ser correspondida y así lo hizo. Le besó. Esta vez era ella a él. Le transmitía todo lo que sentía y le hacia sentir. Empezó un beso suave en sus labios, mientras él le besaba el labio superior ella disfrutaba de su labio inferior.

El beso evolucionó a medida que sus lenguas se inquietaban por formar parte de aquellos besos. Unas lenguas tímidas empezaron a lamerse, a recorrer la boca ajena, a profundizar besos.

Mutuamente dejaron de besarse lentamente y empezaron el frenesí de la noche anterior, donde los abrazos y sus manos recorrieron sus cuerpos. Ella se aferraba a su nuca y él a su cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo para si. No quería soltarla.

House abrió los ojos un instante y vio como Cuddy le besaba. No sabia porqué pero el miedo volvió a instalarse en su cabeza. Paró el beso.

Cuddy abrió los ojos confundida.

- yo...

- House

- Cuddy escucha, no podemos hacer esto.

Cuddy no sabia que responderle. Ella quería hacerlo, deseaba estar con él.

- House...yo te gusto?

Un dejà-vu visitó a House en lo más hondo de su corazón. Tenia la respuesta grabada en su mente desde aquel día un año atrás. Pero no la dejaba salir.

Y House no respondió. Cuddy se separó de él y agachó la cabeza. Se sentía desprotegida, no correspondida.

- Te he besado. Yo no voy a negarlo. -dijo ella-.

House se paró en su camino hacia la puerta y tomó aire, pero de su boca no salió nada más que otro "buenas noches".

Ahora recordaba esa escena una y otra vez y se odiaba por ello. Necesitaba volver a tras en el tiempo. Necesitaba estar con ella y decirle lo que había sentido. Lo que todo esto significaba para él.

Ahora ya era tarde. Llevaba más de 4 horas encerrado en el despacho de Cuddy. Él, 13 y algunos pacientes eran rehenes de un loco que había entrado en el hospital. Les apuntaba con una pistola cada vez que alguien hablaba o soltaba algún sollozo.

Desde su esquina podía ver a Cuddy, en la otra punta del despacho. Ella también había sido capturada dentro. Parecía inconsciente. El secuestrador le había dado un golpe con la culata de la pistola justo después de intentar llamar a seguridad. No debería de haber sido tan valiente -pensó House-. De eso hacia ya casi media hora y seguía en el suelo.

House no sabia qué hacer, excepto negociar con el maniaco. Pero no obtenía resultado.

Sabia que la policía estaba fuera y que intentaban sacarlos de ahí.

Pero el tiempo seguía pasando sin resultados y por el carácter del secuestrador, sabia que alguien resultaría herido tarde o temprano. Y no se equivocó. Pegó un tiro en el hombro a un paciente, empezó a sangrar. House intentó llegar hasta él para ayudar pero notó la pistola en su cuello y se detuvo.

- No estoy para heroicidades cojo.

House le miró aguantando el odio que sentía y se quedó en su sitio. No dejaba de mirar a Cuddy.

- Estará bien...-le dijo 13 refiriéndose a Cuddy-.

- Lleva mucho tiempo sin moverse, puede haberle causado una...

Se calló al ver como Cuddy abría los ojos lentamente.

- buenos días bella durmiente, por tu bien quédate quietecita si no quieres una bala en la cabeza.

- Eh! Imbécil! -le salió del alma y enseguida se arrepintió-. Deja a la señorita en paz...

- Oh vaya vaya...el caballero quiere morir?

- No! ...No mates a nadie, la policía esta fuera si matas a alguien será peor...- Cuddy intentó persuadirle-.

-Oh! Que romántico, los dos defendiendo la vida del otro...-dijo mofándose el secuestrador-.

Pues...tendré que negociar con la policía de algún modo no crees? -se acercó a Cuddy y la apuntó con la pistola en la sien-.

Desde fuera la policía, los SWAT y algún miembro del FBI analizaban la situación. Podían ver como el hombre amenazaba a alguien apuntándole con la pistola.

" debemos actuar ya! Ya habido un disparo, no quiero más muertos. Le tenéis a tiro?" "casi señor" "pues atentos y disparad en cuanto podáis"

- Qué tal si salimos ahí fuera eh guapa? -cogiendo a Cuddy del brazo la hizo levantar con brusquedad haciendo que se marease-.

- suéltala! -gritó House desde el suelo intentando levantarse. El tío le apuntó a él-.

- Yo de ti me quedaría en tu sitio...

- Bien, ahora saldremos ahí y como intentes escapar...morirás. -Cuddy asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y miró a House gritándole socorro desde su interior-.

El secuestrador se giró para ver a House e hizo una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa.

- Bien...quieres decirle las últimas palabras? Por si acaso la utilizo de escudo...?

House quiso matarle en aquel instante. Ahora observaba la escena: Cuddy llorando, apretando los labios para no gritar socorro, el tío apuntándole en la sien con la pistola que en cualquier momento podría disparar y matarla...ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era haber reconocido lo que sentía por ella. Haber disfrutado la vida viviéndola con ella...

- Cuddy!

Cuddy le miró más atenta que nunca y 13 se escondía debajo de la mesa todo lo que podía.

- ...te quiero.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Todos lo hicieron. Ella empezó a llorar más y más.

- Ohhhh que bonito, ahora despídete tu también. -le hincó la pistola en la sien-.

- Yo también House. -y siguió llorando-.

Un disparo sonó en la sala y todos gritaron. Cuddy cerró los ojos con fuerza y House también. Al cabo de 3 segundos House los abrió y vio que Cuddy seguía en pie. A su lado, derribado, se encontraba el secuestrador, con una herida de bala en el pecho.

Cuddy se cayó al suelo, tuvo un bajón que la dejó inconsciente por unos minutos.

House fue a su lado y 13 también mientras que todos los pacientes salían gritando del despacho para encontrarse con la policía en el pasillo. Wilson, Forman y los demás acudieron al despacho y desde la distancia prudente observaban la escena:

- Cuddy, despierta. -le decía House dándole una suave palmada en la mejilla-. Despierta.

Cuddy se movió aturdida y vio la cara de 13, después la de House a su lado. Se asustó sin saber porqué y se incorporó con tal rapidez que sorprendió a House y de golpe se encontró abrazado por ella. Él estaba de rodillas y puso un brazo alrededor de ella para consolarla.

Cuddy lloraba cada vez menos y no dejaba de decir su nombre en voz baja:

- House...House...

- ya esta. Todo ha pasado.

- Cuddy? Estas bien? -Cuddy reconoció la voz de Wilson detrás de ella y se giró separándose de House-.

- si...-se levantó y ayudó a House a levantarse-. Dios...ha sido...horrible.

Una hora después la policía ya se había ido y los rehenes habían vuelto conmocionados a sus casas.

Ahora el equipo estaba reunido en el despacho de Cuddy recogiendo los trozos de cristal roto entre otras cosas. 13 empezó la conversa:

- Bueno...al menos ha salido algo bueno de esto.

Wilson y los demás la miraron sin saber de que estaba hablando.

Ella no dijo nada, solo miró a House y a Cuddy.

- que ha pasado? -preguntó Wilson-.

House miró a Cuddy y esta a él. Ella le sonrió. Él también y se fue acercando a ella despacio.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que House hacia. Se quedó delante de Cuddy y la besó delante de todos.

Ella le correspondió, como siempre había hecho.

**FIN (sin epílogo) **

**Se aceptan Reviews! ^^**


End file.
